Yasuyuki Kiraku
Background A manga-only character appearing in Prince of Tennis, Yasuyuki Kiraku (Japanese: 季楽靖幸, Kiraku Yasuyuki) is a 2nd Year Middle Schooler from rival school Midoriyama and is their captain. The son of the head coach, Yasuyuki started to play tennis at a very young age, similar to Echizen Ryoma. He is very cranky when he does not get enough sleep. He started to lose his interest for tennis recently, and his father blames himself for it. However, he regains his competitiveness after losing to Echizen in the Kanto Tournament in Singles 3, 1-6. He later helps out Ryoma regain his lost memories by playing a match against him in the Nationals. Appearance Personality Known for his carefree personality, Yasuyuki didn't care much for tennis prior to his match with Ryoma. However, after playing and losing to him, Yasuyuki became much more passionate about tennis and began to enjoy it. History Regionals Kiraku and Midoriyama make their way to the Kanto Regional Quarterfinals and meet Seigaku. in Singles 3, Kiraku takes on Echizen Ryoma and loses. Nationals Yasuyuki later appears along with Ryoma's past opponents to help him get his memory back to face Yukimura in the final matchGenius 368: Bonds. Tennis Record Official Middle School Match (Manga Only) Playing Style and Techniques Yasuyuki is listed as an All-Rounder and is right-handed. Like all of the Midoriyama members, his form and ball control is impressive; he has enough precision and control to use a metal pole as a “wall” for practice. Like Ryoma, he’s able to increase the speed and velocity of his shots at decisive points during the match. He seems to be somewhat observant, as he found Ryoma to be skilled in under 3 games without underestimating him, despite never meeting Ryoma beforehand, and he was able to notice that Ryoma was returning all of his shots back from its original path. Yasuyuki seems to prefer short matches, as he doesn’t enjoy sweating. This seems to translate to his actual game as well, since he wasn’t tenacious enough to dive for a cord ball like Ryoma did. The lack of tenacity also could be from to be from a lack of passion; his father forced tennis onto him, making his father feel that Yasuyuki’s passion for tennis was fading as a result. Furthermore, his mental state is, at the very least, weaker than Ryoma’s, being flustered at the fact that Ryoma was returning his shots the same way. However, losing to Ryoma seems to have reignited his passion, as he asked his father to immediately practice after losing. Overall, Yasuyuki’s skill seems to be at either a high-Kanto or low-National level, as Midoriyama as a whole made it to Nationals via consolation and Midoriyama won his one and only match at said Nationals during Round 1. Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Former Tennis proThe New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 0.5 Trivia *Like Ryoma's father, Kiraku's father was also a former tennis pro. *The nickname Ryoma gave Kiraku, Okiraku-kun means 'happy-go-lucky'. References Category:Middle Schooler Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Kanto Players Category:Saitama Players Category:Midoriyama Tennis Club Member Category:Middle School Captain Category:November Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Scorpio